


Tony-Maria Complex

by rockybluewigs (zekeshaolin)



Category: Shake It Up!
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Femslash, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Underage Sex, West Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekeshaolin/pseuds/rockybluewigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's weird how we're friends, but sometimes it's weird how we're lovers. She's the Tony to my Maria when it's time, yet she's just Rocky when she's my friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony-Maria Complex

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that AO3 has five fics of SIU on their website, and none of them are Cece/Rocky baffles me. Just baffles me. I cringe with surprise and disgust. So I'm gonna change that. This was originally on my fanfiction.net account, but with the fear of getting it deleted, I'm reposting it here so yeah, enjoy.

Sometimes it's weird how we're friends. We know each other, we wear the same clothes sometimes, we share the same interests and passions, and we share the same hatred for certain people.

However, sometimes, it's weird how we're lovers. She knows where to touch me, where to kiss me, where to pleasure me. It's like, she has a map of every pleasure point of my body, that no one else can master, because she does it so good.

Sometimes we can't choose between what we can do. I want to be her friend, but she's the freak in the sheets, and I love that too. Ugh, it's hard, because we've been friends for almost a decade, but being together under the sheets, it only started last week.

So my best friend Rocky was helping me - or attempting to help me - with homework, but when she was leaving my room, I pull her back, and accidentally - it  _was_ , mind you - kissed her. Instead of scolding me, or even walking away, she kisses me back, and pushes me against my bed. One thing leads to another, and then I get a knock on my door after, because my brother was suspicious about the screaming in the other room. Let's just say, I covered it with a big fat lie - a scary movie.

I sigh deeply as the day is finally over, and Rocky and I are taking the train to the Shake it Up Chicago studio. Today, (happily,) we're doing a West Side Story dance number - which was totally  _my_  idea by the way - and I have to get there as early to get everything done. It wasn't easy learning the steps, but I eventually learned it quickly. I'm part of the Jets group, while Rocky is part of the Sharks group, and we have to do a little dance battle during the whole thing, because the producer thought it would be a great idea for us to be the main characters. I'm excited, but I still wonder how that's going to work because the main characters are a boy and a girl. Sometimes I feel like Tony,  _hopelessly_  into Maria, who's my best friend standing in front of me when we get into place for the dance number.

When the spotlight is on us, we do a cool spotlight dance, but it has to relate with what we're doing. I don't know how I'm going to do that, especially when I can barely stand in front of Rocky without jumping her. She winks at me before the spotlight is dropped over to us, and we start.

—

As we end, we're literally inches away from each other, and the spotlight dims, signaling the end of our dance. Even when Ty comes back, we don't separate, until the buzzer elicits the whole room, making me jump almost five feet in the air. I roll my eyes and get off the stage, hoping to get half of this stuff off. The clothes I'm wearing kind of itches in the wrong areas.

"Hey  _Tony_ ," I hear Rocky's voice behind me, so soft, so husky, it's impossible to see that we're more than friends at times. She also calls me by my character name, so I play along.

"What goes on, _Maria_?" I flirt back.

Giving me a sparkling smile, Rocky twirls effectively in her fifties-inspired dress, almost like how Maria dances in her 'I Feel Pretty' dance number. "I don't know...I feel pretty all of a sudden."

"How ironic," I laugh, while removing the hair accessories added into my hair. "Now would you excuse me, I'm about to remove these itchy clothes—"

She stops me, and pulls me closer to her chest, with her lips near my ear. "Need some help with that?" she whispers huskily; normally she doesn't do this, but now it's really...a change. "Come on, Tony. I can show you the world."

"I'm pretty sure  _I'm_  supposed to say that," I say quickly. "But, I think I need help removing these really, _really_  tight jeans." Rocky keeps her grip on me and she leads the way, swaying her hips while she walks in the dress that's about to come off in a few minutes. We enter the empty dressing room, and as soon as I close the door, she pushes me against the closed door, and kisses me roughly.

I moan in the back of my throat, and throw my arms around her back, where I start unzipping her dress. She takes off the tie around my neck, and starts unbuckling my tight jeans, and I'm almost released from the prison that is horrible, tight biker jeans.

I pull away and take her towards the vanity, but I lock the dressing room first to make sure no one walks in. She lets the dress slip off her body all the way to the floor, and sits on the vanity, with her legs open. "Eager, miss  _Maria_?" I ask, with a victorious smirk.

"Yes, mister  _Tony_ , take me to a place I've never been before," Rocky flips her hair flirtatiously and bats her eyes. I refrain from laughing and, taking my tight jeans off, I sway over to her, and kiss her softly on her lips, then to her jaw, then to her chin, and then her neck, where I find her weak spot.

Rocky giggles softly,  _almost_  true to her false character. I grin against Rocky's skin, and keep kissing her neck while successfully unclasping her demi bra with one hand. The undergarment slips off with ease, after she shrugs it off. I step back and grin, confidently palming her breasts. Rocky makes a pleasurable sigh; I lean in and kiss them one by one, feeling her baby-soft skin against my lips. Getting spontaneous, I start licking her skin, around the breast all the way to the nipple, where I bite softly. I hear a harsh hiss elicit through the room, and a very deep moan.

I pinch her other nipple, which makes her moan louder, and I feel her chest rising and falling. I move to her chest, where I start kissing, and pulling her blocking underwear all at the same time. Once the underwear moves to her ankles, I leave a trail of kisses from her chest, down to her navel. She mewls with each and every kiss. She grips the end of the vanity, as she braces herself for what's to come. "I'm ready, mister  _Tony_ ," she says with a soft Hispanic accent.

I giggle, and squat down to her center staring back at me; I place my hand on her breasts again as I immediately start licking her sensitive spot. I hear a sharp moan around the dressing room, as well as a soft echo following it. I use my other hand to caress her thigh, to keep her balanced on the vanity, because the last time she did that, she came and fell on me. I laugh again, which sends vibrations pleasurable to her. Rocky moans again, just as loud as the first one, and the next one, and the next.

I drop my other hand and lubricate my two fingers, and insert them in her. She whimpers from the intrusion, but it's replaced with a scream when I curve my fingers and find her weak spot. There it is, I think, and move my fingers softly. "Oh god," she moans loudly, almost as loud as the studio can hear if they were still here, and if the door was open.

"Rocky?"

Shit, I think, the minute I hear her name being called by a recognizable voice.

"Cece?" I freeze in place. I lick my lips and look over to my left, to see the shocked face of her brother staring at the both of us. I thought we locked the dressing room door...

"Uh...we got some explaining to do, don't we, _Maria_?"


End file.
